Make This Home More Cleaner
by kaendi
Summary: Hari Minggu. Waktunya bagi seorang Lee Jonghyun untuk membersihkan rumah kecilnya yang sumpek. -some JongHwa ff!


_**make this little home more cleaner [jonghwa CN Blue]  
AU; romance; bit fluffy; yaoi; drabbles compilation  
story by kaendi**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi minggu yang cerah.

Namun tidak untuk Lee Jonghyun satu ini.

"Astaga Jung Yonghwa, JANGAN KEBIASAAN MELETAKKAN KAUS KAKIMU DI KOLONG MEJA KERJA!"

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Yonghwa berbaring malas di ranjangnya, menatap Jonghyun yang tengah mendumel sendirian dalam aktivitasnya membersihkan kamarnya.

"_Ya_, ini hari Minggu. Jangan berkerja terus." sahut Yonghwa, mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk.

"Tapi kau membuat rumah ini semakin kotor." balas Jonghyun, mengecek apakah masih ada gumpalan kaus kaki hitam milik Yonghwa di kolong.

Yonghwa menghela nafas. "Bukan berarti kau harus bekerja setiap hari. Kemari."

"Tidak mau."

"Menurut padaku. Aku suamimu."

Jonghyun menatap jengkel pada Yonghwa. "Lalu—Lalu apa masalahnya kalau kau suamiku? Bahkan aku ini _n-a-m-j-a_, sama sepertimu."

Yonghwa menatap datar pada sang istri. "Yah, setidaknya istri harus menurut pada suami."

Jonghyun mengerang kesal—merasa kalah, menghampiri Yonghwa dengan kaki yang sengaja dihentakkan kecil olehnya.

"—Apa?" tanyanya jutek. Yonghwa tertawa kecil, menggelengkan kepala melihat sifat merajuk istrinya mulai keluar.

"Jangan merajuk, kau terlihat sangat manis." Yonghwa menarik Jonghyun mendekat, membuatnya terjatuh di pangkuan Yonghwa.

Yonghwa merapikan rambut Jonghyun yang berantakan dan penuh dengan debu, menyisirinya satu-persatu.

Yonghwa tersenyum puas melihat rambut Jonghyun kembali rapi seperti semula, menepuk-nepuknya lembut dan berbisik pada Jonghyun.

_Uh-oh_. Pipi Jonghyun memanas.

"Aku pergi mengunjungi Minhyuk sebentar, _jagi_." Yonghwa mengecup tulang rahang Jonghyun, meninggalkan sang istri dengan tubuh membeku.

...

"JUNG YONGHWA!"

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Jonghyun menyalakan _vacuum cleaner _dengan pipi yang mengembung,

_—juga sedikit memanas?_

Jonghyun memang tidak pernah merasakan bibir Yonghwa, dan jangan tertawakan dia karena dia memang belum melakukannya bersama Yonghwa.

...

Jonghyun mendengus kesal. _Lupakan! Ayolah Jonghyun, kau pasti bisa melupakan momen memalukan tersebut._

Ia berjalan mondar-mandir dari belakang ke depan, berputar-putar mengelilingi rumah kecil tersebut, mencoba memfokuskan dirinya dan menghilangkan rona merah dari pipinya.

Mulai dari bekerja membersihkan ruang kamar Yonghwa, membereskan dokumen-dokumennya...

Tidak membantu.

Lelaki berparas imut ini—justru malah semakin tersipu malu membayangkan wajah tampan Yonghwa, layaknya gadis yang sedang jatuh cinta.

Yah, seorang Jung Yonghwa memang master membuat sang istri tersipu malu dan gugup untuk kesekian kalinya.

.

.

.

* * *

**{cleaning room}**

"Aku pulang!" Yonghwa melepas sepatunya, berjalan memasuki koridor rumah tersebut dan tidak menemukan sesosok lelaki kurus yang biasanya sedang menunggunya di sofa ruang tengah.

"Jonghyun_-ah_?" panggil Yonghwa.

"_Ne hyung~?_" terdengar sahutan, berasal dari kamar Yonghwa, tepat disebelah kamar Jonghyun.

"Sedang apa?" Yonghwa menyembulkan kepalanya dari ambang pintu.

"Membersihkan tentu saja. Ayolah, kamarmu bisa tumbuh jamur bila dibiarkan sumpek seperti ini." jawab Jonghyun.

"Ooh, oke. Kau sudah sarapan?"

"Mmm." Jonghyun mengangguk.

Yonghwa merapikan meja kerjanya, menumpuk dokumen-dokumen dan menata buku-buku yang bertumpukkan di rak.

"_Jonghyuna,_kemari. Kau terlihat sangat buruk dengan keringat yang terus menetes." kekeh Yonghwa geli.

Jonghyun tidak menghiraukannya. "Yap, sekarang tinggal mencuci baju, menjemurnya dan menguras kamar mandi." Jonghyun tersenyum puas seolah ucapan Yonghwa hanya angin lalu baginya.

"_Yaa. _Kau menantangku?" sahut Yonghwa jengkel.

Kini, giliran Jonghyun yang menatap Yonghwa dengan tatapan _annoying_. "Apa sih?"

Yonghwa balas memandang Jonghyun dengan tatapan 'kau-berani-melawanku-?'

Sekuat tenaga, Jonghyun menahan untuk tidak memutar bola mata bosan. "Berani saja."

Yonghwa berdecak kesal. Ia mendekati Jonghyun, berdiri tegap didepan wajah Jonghyun.

"Jangan coba-coba berani melawanku, mengerti _babe_?" Yonghwa menyeringai kecil, tertawa puas melihat Jonghyun merona.

"Ja..."

"JANGAN DEKATI AKU, JUNG MESUMMM!"

Yonghwa tertawa terbahak-bahak sepeninggal Jonghyun yang melesat kembali ke kamarnya.

Menggoda istrinya adalah salah satu hal paling menyenangkan sedunia bagi Yonghwa.

_{Yah, jangan tertawakan mereka jika sepasang suami-istri memiliki kamar yang berbeda. Karena dasarnya Yonghwa adalah tipe yang ganas dan Jonghyun belum siap}_

.

.

.

* * *

**{washing bathrooms}**

Oke, hal paling menyebalkan bagi Jonghyun adalah...

.

.

.

Bila dirinya digoda oleh Yonghwa.

Demi apa, ia memang terlihat sangat bodoh dan konyol ketika jiwa penggoda Yonghwa mulai bangkit.

Jonghyun melanjutkan mengeruk lantai kamar mandi itu keras-keras, berusaha untuk mengendalikan semburat tipis kemerahan yang mendarat di pipinya.

Ia berjengit merasakan sebuah tangan kekar melingkari pinggangnya. Jonghyun menghela nafas.

"Ayolah. Tidak sekarang. Aku sedang membersihkan kamar mandi." mohon Jonghyun. Memasang ekspresi anjing memelas dengan sangat teramat.

Yonghwa menepuk pipi Jonghyun. "Baiklah, _princess_. Aku tunggu kau di ruang tengah." Yonghwa menyelusupkan jari ke dalam rambut Jonghyun dan mengacaknya.

Astaga Yonghwa, apa kau tidak menyadari bahwa pipi Jonghyun semerah tomat saat ini karena perlakuanmu?

Jonghyun mendengus malu.

Ia mengepel lantai-lantai kamar mandi, membersihkannya dengan pewangi lantai.

"_Hyung_~~~~" panggil Jonghyun.

"_Ne_?" jawab Yonghwa.

"Ambil tumpukkan baju kotor ke mesin cuci. tolong dicuci~~" pinta Jonghyun.

"Oh, Baiklah."

Jonghyun melanjutkan acaranya membersihkan kamar mandi tersebut.

"Jonghyuna," Yonghwa memanggil Jonghyun.

"Ada apa?" Jonghyun menoleh.

Yonghwa melambaikan tangannya, menyuruh Jonghyun mendekat padanya. "Kemari!"

"Apa sih?" Jonghyun menghampiri Yonghwa dari pintu kaca buram kamar mandi.

Chu~

Yonghwa mencium singkat dahi Jonghyun, tersenyum tampan.

"Aku tunggu di ruang tengah, _babe_." Yonghwa terkekeh, mengusap rambut Jonghyun.

Sukses. Dua K.O untuk Jonghyun.

_Poor Jonghyun._

.

.

.

* * *

**{laundry}**

Setelah selesai mencuci, Jonghyun segera menjemurnya. Jonghyun berjalan lemas, tepat jatuh dengan kepala terletak di paha Yonghwa yang menonton TV di ruang tengah.

Serius, Jonghyun baru merasakan begini rasanya membersihkan rumah selama setengah hari.

...Capek.

Hanya itu.

Yonghwa memanjakan helaian rambut Jonghyun. "Sudah kubilang jangan terlalu keras membersihkan rumah ini. Kita bisa menyewa seorang pembantu untuk membantu kau membersihkan rumah."

Jonghyun menggeleng pelan, masih dengan wajah yang terbenam di kedua paha Yonghwa.

"_Waeyo_? Kau takut kalau pembantu itu akan merebutku darimu, begitu?" lontar Yonghwa asal.

"Bukan, bodoh!" terdengar erangan tertahan Jonghyun terpendam dengan paha Yonghwa membuat dirinya tertawa.

"_Arra, arra_. Lalu mengapa?"

"..."

"Aku benar kan artinya?" Yonghwa menyengir penuh kemenangan.

PLAK

"Aww, tidak usah memukul pahaku!" raung Yonghwa. Ia membalikkan Jonghyun dengan tangannya, kembali menghadap mukanya.

Seringaian Yonghwa melebar. "Aku benar kan?"

"..." Jonghyun memasang wajah ngambek dengan sangat lucunya, memalingkan wajah tidak menjawab.

"Hey, jawab aku." kata Yonghwa gemas.

"..."

Yonghwa dapat merasakan anggukan kecil dari kepala Jonghyun.

Yonghwa tersenyum kecil. "_How cute you are..._"

Ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Jonghyun.

Jonghyun memejamkan matanya erat-erat.

_He's first kiss._

Nafas Yonghwa menderu ke wajah Jonghyun.

Akhirnya, bibir mereka menempel.

Hanya sekedar menyalurkan hangat satu sama lain.

Tapi perlahan, Yonghwa menjulurkan lidahnya, berniat memasuki rongga mulut Jonghyun.

Jonghyun yang notabene tidak mengerti apa-apa, hanya membuka mulutnya memberi jalan bagi Yonghwa.

Yonghwa menyeringai. Perlahan, ia naik ke atas tubuh Jonghyun dan menidurkan Jonghyun di sofa. Membawanya ke dalam ciuman panas mereka.

Jonghyun menggeliat tidak nyaman, mengalungkan tangannya di leher Yonghwa.

Tangan nakal Yonghwa merambat ke pinggul Jonghyun, memeluk pinggul Jonghyun dan menariknya keatas untuk memperdalam ciummannya.

JDERRRR

Jonghyun terkesiap, otomatis melepaskan kontaknya dengan Yonghwa.

"Astaga Jung Yonghwa, hujan sudah turun dengan deras! Lepaskan tanganmu dari pinggulku! Kita belum mengangkat jemurannya!" jerit Jonghyun panik.

"Biar saja."

"BIAR APANYA!"

"Ayolah, lanjutkan saja aktivitas kita tadi kau menikmatinya kan?"

Wajah Jonghyun memerah padam.

"JUNG YONGHWA! JEMURAN KITA BASAH KUYUP, BODOH!"

**{end}**


End file.
